ACarnivalRobberyFoiled orThe Addiction toBubbleGum
by MistressNyx
Summary: A humor/romance fic. Will the Great Sayai-team overcome the squeezable bubblegum crisis? Find out here!


A Carnival Robbery Foiled  
  
or  
  
The Addiction to Squeezable Bubble Gum  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a very stupid little romance/humor Gohan and Videl fic. It is based on a true  
story, my addiction to squeezable bubble gum! I bought a little tube of it at the mall one day  
and thought it looked nice and harmless. But beware! Inside was as an addictive a substance as  
cocaine or marjuana. I didn't even bother to chew it long enough to turn it into gum! I just  
kept eating and eating! *falls to knees and sobs* Now it's all gone! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Err, sorry, brain no function gum without...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or that heavenly bubblegum.  
  
~A CARNIVAL ROBBERY FOILED or THE ADDICTION TO SQUEEZABLE BUBBLE GUM~  
  
It was the most perfect day for Canal Days ever. The weather was a comfortable 80 degrees  
and only a few puffy white clouds drifted aimlessly about the azure sky. Not to mention a few   
balloons that had mysteriously fell out of small childrens hands and were now flying out to the  
depths of space where aliens may someday find them. But alas, our story does not start there.  
So back on the perfect day, thousands of people wandered about searching for the oddest cheap   
craft to put in their living rooms. Amongst these people were two not-so-average teenagers.  
  
"Gohan, look at this! Isn't it so kawaii?"  
  
The demi-sayjin looked skeptically at the five foot tall sculpture of some unamed and  
presumably fuzzy creature. "Yeah Videl, whatever you say."  
  
"Ooooohh, this one is even cuter!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
Gohan was almost too afraid to look, but was forced to when a large stone object was   
pushed into his face. "Ugh Videl. That thing is really weird." His eyes ran over the coiled   
serpant with ruby red designs inscribed on its back. "I thought girls were supposed to like soft  
fuzzy things anyway," he remarked.  
  
"Humph." she snorted. The pair turned to go join the milling crowd and find another booth.   
Why didn't your mother come anyway?" the girl asked. "We are shopping for her living room."  
  
*Hmmm, should I tell her she sent us for practice for when we are um, married. Nahhh.*  
"I haven't the faintest," he replied. "Let's just be thankful that Goten and Trunks aren't here.  
That would be hell."  
  
"Shhhhh!" Videl said frantically. "Don't jinx us!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry! 'Kasaan has practically lashed Goten to a tree after he broke her   
vase. And Trunks must've gotten himself in trouble in one way or another."  
  
"Yeah, like tying a hyperactive, half alien, eight year old with super powers to a simply  
organic, weak, tree is really going to do any good," she retorted bitterly.  
  
"My brother is not an android!" Gohan said defensivly.  
  
"Did I ever say he was?"  
  
"You said a tree was simply organic... aww shit, nevermind."  
  
"Hah!" The teenager glanced down at her watch for a moment. "Are you hungry? Its almost  
noon," she asked.  
  
Gohan's eyes immeadiatly lit up like a small child's. "Food!" he exclaimed happily.  
  
Videl sweat-dropped. "I should know better than to mention meals around you by now, Gohan."  
She looked around the fair for a food stand with enough supplies to satisfy her koibito's   
monsterous appettite. She finally spotted a huge truck with at least twenty men grilling some  
presumably edible material on it. "C'mon!"  
  
The pair elbowed their way through the dense mob until they reached the line for the   
frankfurter truck. All it sold was sausage and coke, supposedly raising money for a charity.  
The wait stretched back to the roast turkey stand, but you could still catch the scent of burning  
fat wafting across the air. However, the line moved fast and in two minutes they were ordering.  
  
"We'll have 42 sausages, catsup and nustard on thirty of them," Gohan said.  
  
"Where's the rest of your party?" the lady asked nervously.  
  
Gohan began to say "There's just Bedeel and me" but Videl interrupted him. "They're   
sitting down," she explained.  
  
"Oh." The woman seemed somewhat relived. "Any drinks, sir?"  
  
"12 large cokes and a medium lemonade."  
  
"Okay, the total is $72.58. Have a nice day." A huge package was dropped into Gohan's   
arms and Videl recieved the drinks. The waiters and customers all watched in awe as the teen   
carried the ten foot in diameter mass of pure sausage and bun to a area of trees by the canal.  
  
"Ahh," Gohan remarked with fake dramatic flair. "Now we get to eat a romantic picnic   
lunch by an old polluted water way. How wonderful!"   
  
Videl elbowed him and sat down next to him, leaning on his strong chest. She reached into   
the mass of food and pulled out her first sausage. Gohan had already devoured three.  
  
__________________________________________After Lunch____________________________________________  
  
The couple was again wandering admist the seemingly endless arrangement of booths when  
they came across something very extrodinary. A candy booth. Like a magnet it drew Gohan in.  
  
"Gohan, we just ate lun... oooohhh fuuuudddggge!" Videl too, was abtucted by the sweet  
seduction of the chocolaty confections. They immeadiatly bought 2 pounds of fudge and splurged on  
the vast array of ordinary candy. Which included a very discreet tube of a highly addictive  
material: bubble gum. Unknowingly, they plunged into the dark, and light, side of sweetness.  
  
Satisfied with their purchase, the two exited the booth again to continue their mission  
of finding the perfect replacement for Chichi's vase. As Videl randomly pulled out candy (Gohan   
was so in love with her that he let her eat all that she wanted before he would start devouring  
it. Aw), she extracted the tube of bubble gum.  
  
Gradually, Gohan noticed that she had stopped reaching into the bag (which he held) for  
candy. He glanced over and noticed that she was pouring streams of lumpy, pink, squeezable gum  
into her mouth. "Kami Videl! Slow down! You're not a Sayjin!"  
  
Videl gave him a crazed glare.   
  
"Err...heheh nevermind..." Gohan turned his head away, frightened. Eventually he stole a  
glance at his insane girlfriend. She had slit the tube and was licking the remains of the goo from  
the inside of the tube.   
  
"Gohan." she said oddly.  
  
"Uh, hai?"   
  
"I need more gum."  
  
"Maybe thats enough..."   
  
Videl's ki began to rise.   
  
"I mean, sure let's go back to the booth!"  
  
"Arigatou Gohan-kun!" Videl was her normal self again, even though she was dragging him  
through the crowd, sprinting to satisfy her need for squeezable bubble gum. Within minutes, the   
booth was sighted. However, something was amiss.  
  
A very tall man in a black coat was pointing a gun at the feeble old manager of the booth.  
"Give me all the candy and nobody gets hurt," he demanded.  
  
"This looks like a job for," Gohan began.  
  
"The Great Sayia-team!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
The two darted behind a tree and pushed the buttons on their watches. Thus they were   
transformed to the:  
  
GREAT SAYIA-TEAM!!!!  
  
Great Sayaiman 1 and 2 rushed to an empty spot in the frightened crowd and began their  
speech. ::insert dramatic music::  
  
"Where ever evildoers disgrace the land!"  
  
"But Where ever the fires of justice burn!"  
  
"Where ever lovers of bubble gum need help!"  
  
::music screeches to a halt:: "Bedeel!" Gohan whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind... The Great Saiyaman 1..."  
  
"...and 2..."  
  
"Shall punish you!"  
  
"Oh no you wo...woah, wahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" the man in the trench coat began to say. When  
he stepped forward he had somehow lost his balance. The person toppled and the coat slid off,  
revealing that there was not one criminal, but three.  
  
"Goten?!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Trunks?!" Videl yelled.  
  
(together) "BUU???!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________Later_____________________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe my own brother is a criminal!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Oh no he isn't. He's only eight. And Buu, in essence, is only two." Videl soothed.  
  
"Heh."  
  
She sighed. "Well at least we foiled the crime."  
  
"Hai, we did." Gohan ran his hand into her hair and...  
  
::Dramatic kiss::  
  
_____________________________________________THE END_____________________________________________  
  
Videl: Umm, Gohan, you can let go of my hair now.  
  
Gohan: I'm trying to!  
  
Videl: Oh no! You've been eating that gum haven't you! That stuff is sticky!  
  
Gohan: ::yank::  
  
Videl: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DUMDUMDUM  
  
*boing*  
  



End file.
